Kingdom Hearts Betwixt And Between
Kingdom Hearts Betwixt And Between set some time after the events of Birth By Sleep Kingdom Hearts Betwixt And Between takes place on an alternate world where three individuals very similar to Terra Aqua and Ventus learn of their plight along with some very distressing information on their connections... STORY the story begins in the World of Oblivion where its government the Council is ordering a purge of citizens who have supposedly come into contact with the much feared Darkness.The Council operates several societies to keep the peace the societies are all banded together to form Masters the protectors of the world. Aquarius a Apprentice of the Mage Guild is about to undertake his Final Exam to becoming a Master.he and his fellow Apprentices are separated into Groups to defeat monsters that disturb the peace of the Mage Villages. Although the first mission in White Mage Village is successful they are ambushed in Black Mage Village by an unknown deity.after aiding in the escape of the civilians Aquarius escapes the village's explosion by dropping down into the underground.He battles his way through a tunnel of monsters before finding a crashed Airship he is about to investigate when he is rescued by a Salvage Team among them is Windstorm a girl he briefly met jogging that morning. upon returning to the Guild he learns a rebel movement has been launching attacks on the various societies.the damage caused to The Mage Villages forces The Elder Mage to ask for assistance from the one place that remains untouched by the rebels the Battleschool an elite military force.The Battleschool invites the Mages to join the final exam for its Apprentices.before the Exam Aquarius tried to talk to his crush Gaia a BattleSchool Student but is too shy to approach her. at the reset exam the Mages are set up against BattleSchool students and he faces off against Gaia despite causing injury on his part he is named a Master and Gaia is deemed a failure due to her use of Darkness making Aquarius feel he has lost any chance with her.The Council come and congratulate him and the other new Masters and inform them of their new duties and privileges. at the celebration party for the New Masters Aquarius finds himself dancing with Gaia who then departs without a word the next day Aquarius begins his Master duties under the mentorship of Eraqui Queen of the Earthland Bhuvana and infamous Master traveling with her to guard Bhuvana's Harvest Festival after completing the mission he bumps into Windstorm who claims to be hiding from a conspiracy plot and urges him to warn people. The Council then reveal their plans to execute anyone who failed the exams believing them to contain'The Darkness'and go on a rampage killing several failures Eraqui sends Aquarius to rescue her daughter The Princess who is revealed to be Gaia and with the aid of WindStorm the four escape Bhuvana which is placed under lock-down. in hiding on the Gummi Ship Rendezvous Eraqui provides an explanation The Council's decision has been influenced by their leader Azazel into destroying the Darkness claiming it resides in all failures and experiments.he is now using his influence to destroy the Masters from the inside along with the cities and societies. Eraqui says that in order to defeat Azazel they will have to journey to The Dark Castle and defeat him there using special weapons known as The KeyBlade the only known way to defeat someone as 'black of heart' as Azazel .Eraqui puts Gaia in charge of the Pilgrimage offering it as a second chance for her to obtain Masterhood but warns her to keep her Darkness under control lest she fail again. accompanied by a thief named Lea who joins the party to settle a score with Azazel the group travel across the world to The Dark Castle while Eraqui waits on Rendezvous.as they travel they are joined by they are joined by Myde a failed Sitar Player trapped in an addictive pleasure house Rulord a Gambler that runs the house Arlene a sadist from an all female cult and Lumaria a member of The Assassins sent to track down the group who switches sides to join the party.